


来者不善

by premeditated_murder



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated_murder/pseuds/premeditated_murder





	来者不善

上

 

*  
曾经这里是一处僻静的甬道，坐落在学校的西北角，长廊顶上爬满了紫藤，贡献脆弱花朵的同时，在炎炎六月遮盖了肆无忌惮的太阳光。从头走到尾，由于是死路，往返只需要六七分钟，这几分钟在葱郁阴影和清淡花香下，让人感觉在走一条隔绝庸碌尘世的隧道。通常情况下没什么人会来这里，哪怕实属校园美景之一，因为离教学部太远，很少有学生愿意在有限的十分钟课间里放弃多写一道数学题的机会，跑来这里白白被蚊子咬。

 

罗渽民算得上另类的常客，反正他很少去上课，如果不巧碰上爸妈在家，司机送到学校后他就自顾自跑来这里。什么也不干，发呆，或者做点无聊的事，听歌，刷手机，数廊柱上究竟攀缘了几条紫藤，捱到饭点溜出去再在放课时分准点出现校门口。偶尔不和朋友鬼混，也不用闷在铜墙铁壁的钢筋房里，换口新鲜空气，对罗渽民算得上新奇体验。

 

今天是高考前一天，至少这儿本该照常安静。日光打在层叠的藤叶和花朵上，少有几缕穿透严密防御间隙地洒落。耳机里播着加州旅馆，符合听歌人此时欲睡的状态，不过很快有嘈杂声音盖过音乐，从走廊前段陆陆续续逆行传来。

 

伴随说笑和脚步，几个人影一同出现。他们穿着端端正正的校服，即便初夏炎热，衬衫纽扣依旧安分叩至最上，黑色西装长裤，一尘不染的白色球鞋，教科书般的乖巧男子高中生。

 

“哎，这里有人了。”有男生发现了先来一步者。

 

“没关系啦，阿仁，我们拍几张照片就走了。”

 

后面走上来一个男生，拿着拍立得安排剩余人在紫藤长廊里排排站，每个人都站得笔直，对着镜头不是比v就是露出六颗牙齿，傻气又纯情得很。

 

罗渽民坐他们斜对面，把大合照过程看得一清二楚。他喜欢观察，观察物和人，和朋友出去玩也是安静坐一边听他们胡闹拆天，或者看周围蠢蠢欲动的亮片短裙，人的背后意图很容易在微小动作和表情里露馅。

 

左边的皮肤太黑，旁边那个露出笑容的同时眼睛也不见了，唔，再看过去，太普通跳过，到了最右边。他刚刚被叫“阿仁”，邻家弟弟的名字，打薄的刘海搭在额头，从脸庞其他颜色猜想额头下也是光洁平滑。刘海衬得他眼睛很漂亮，像朝露一般清澈，笑的时候微微眯起来，正好盛下一湖碎星的弧度。他脸很小，身体也很瘦，好像骨头比肉多，衬衫和西裤套在他身上有些宽大，但并不显病弱，看起来正是这个年纪男孩独有的纤细，就像他的手臂，细细长长，手腕大概比罗渽民握过的所有男孩子女孩子的都脆弱。

 

他拍好照了，捏着同伴的拍立得走过来，手腕凑到罗渽民面前，“同学，能不能帮个忙，帮我们拍个合影？”

 

罗渽民努力平复想去捏他手腕的冲动，摘下耳机，换上人畜无害的表情，“当然可以。”

 

取好景，把开得最盛的紫藤瀑布装在镜框里，赶几个男生去正面光的地方摆好姿势，罗渽民举着拍立得对准他们，嘴里喊3——2——，1还没喊出口，长廊口又出现一小拨不速之客。

 

为首的女生嘴里不停囔着“仁俊，黄仁俊”，把所有人目光都吸引过去，不再盯住小小黑黑的镜头。隔着光学玻璃的对视被打断，罗渽民皱了皱眉，手一快拉进焦距，对准那男生按下快门。底片很快就跑出来，罗渽民把它偷偷摘下放进裤子口袋里。

 

他跑过来，带着不好意思的笑，“白麻烦你了。”

 

“没关系。”

 

罗渽民把相机还给他，指尖拂过他手腕，又轻又痒，如同小虫子啃咬。黄仁俊抬头看他，他依旧气定神闲，仿佛刚刚一场无心意外。

 

长廊从没有同时立过这么多人，女生叽叽喳喳的交谈夹杂男生羞涩暗带兴奋的笑声，充斥不大的空间，密匝的紫藤成了聚声的墙体，把向上发冲的噪声硬生生砸到地面，扔回已经煮沸的热锅。罗渽民挪到黄仁俊身后，有短发女生把马克笔递给他撒娇要他在自己白衬衫上签名，双颊发红地指了指胸口。

 

“抱歉，换个地方吧。”黄仁俊挂着淡淡的笑。

 

女生不甘心努努嘴，转过身来示意签在背后也可以。黄仁俊后退一步准备弯腰，堪堪撞上身后人，罗渽民的手顺势扶上他肩膀，掠过腰际，突如其来的背后拥抱使黄仁俊一惊，视线交接后是笑意盈盈的脸。

 

“等你签好这个，也给我签一个吧。”

 

前方的女生等了一会也没有感受到笔尖下落，转过头来看见倾慕的后座靠在身后帅气男生怀里，眼睛亮了下也不知该羡慕谁。事实上少女脑内废料再怎么运转也不会知晓他们二人的相识是出于意外，当然相撞出自必然。

 

黄仁俊给女生签好名，握着马克笔回过身。

 

“你要签在哪儿？”

 

“领口可以吗？”罗渽民指了指领口，他从不好好穿校服，胸前第二颗纽扣往上数全挂了空档，放肆敞开，像时装画报上从不会好好穿衣服的男模。指向领口的手指不如说是指向了锁骨。

 

黄仁俊上前一步凑过去，他很难不注意到清晰的锁骨，举起的手臂在不为人知的维度颤抖。由于稍矮半个头使他只能稍稍抬起下颚，露出不常见太阳的下巴底侧，那里的皮肤特别白。

 

“说起来，我还不知道你名字呢。”罗渽民看着他的睫毛问。

 

“我叫黄仁俊。”

 

名字签到最后一笔，他自然把马克笔递过去，“那你呢。”

 

“罗渽民。”他的落笔从黄仁俊左胸开始。

 

*  
高考后所有人都回到学校，黄仁俊走出教室的时候高三走廊已经被撕碎的教辅书和考卷铺满，几乎没有下脚的地方，但所有人都随意踩在白花花的纸上，好像他们不曾重视过上面任何一首古诗、任何一条公式。占了年龄的亏，他们很少有什么创意点子来宣泄此刻的兴奋，用嬉皮笑脸扯开课本流露仅有一点的不羁，不过放宽心，这份叛逆只是短暂迟到。

 

黄仁俊在校门的时候被钟辰乐他们叫住要去聚餐，说是聚餐其实就是找个地撒欢。一大帮子人呼啦啦挤校门口，见哪个脸熟的就招呼来，保安看是高三的也就摆摆手任他们胡来。

 

他被架在钟辰乐和李楷灿中间，他们每蹦蹦跳跳一次搞得他也不得不装模作样蹦跶一下，在校门口站了半小时如同公开处刑，他脸皮薄，没几下跟垂死天鹅一样耸拉着脖子等这场狂欢转移阵地。

 

“哎，那不是，阿仁你前几天认识的小帅哥吗？”李楷灿突然摇着黄仁俊胳膊，跟抖筛似的，把他摇得原地晃晕。

 

黄仁俊艰难别过头，前面几米远，也就八九步的距离，站着罗渽民。他立在校门另一侧，笔直得像一旁校长亲自栽种的慈竹，高三生为了这场某种程度上决定人生的重锤考试无不灰头土脸，他却光鲜亮丽，私服也精心挑选过似的。黄仁俊眼力尚浅，认不出是那几个如雷贯耳奢侈品牌子，但凭直觉就觉得不便宜。

 

“这么帅，为什么之前没在学校见过。”李楷灿嘟囔着扯过黄仁俊走过去。

 

只有几步距离，加上拨开人群的时间，两个人到达校门另一侧时有一辆车从转角驶来，劈开柏油马路稳当停在罗渽民面前。是奔驰，这次黄仁俊认得了。

 

漆黑的车，不透光的贴膜，有人摇下车窗似乎要和罗渽民说话，罗渽民不看他，嘴角挂着轻视的笑转向黄仁俊他们，面对面的时候笑容恢复成完美的礼貌。他长得够精致，现在看起来显得更温柔。

 

“那个。”黄仁俊挠挠头，“小灿让我问你，问你愿不愿意一起和我们聚餐，就在不远处的......”

 

“KTV！”李楷灿说。

 

他没道理答应自己，黄仁俊想，毕竟交情仅限于衬衫互写名字，虽然听起来亲密又暧昧，但荒诞的是他们说过的话不超过十句。

 

罗渽民却笑眯眯地说：“真的吗，我也可以去吗？”

 

得到了肯定的回应，李楷灿又开始蹦蹦跳跳起来，连带着黄仁俊一起摇晃，罗渽民看他像车载娃娃似的，头颅和躯干被一根弹簧轻易连接的那种，有一点起伏波澜就晃得起劲、余震不停。他家车不允许放这种摆件，不正经，用他爸的原话来讲，现在见到个活生生的，罗渽民觉得更可爱了。

 

一行人浩浩荡荡向KTV进发，不远，走路十几分钟就到的路程。李楷灿总算舍得放下黄仁俊的胳膊，一个人跑前头欢天喜地带路。

 

他和罗渽民跟在后头，准确来说是黄仁俊独自跟着大部队，罗渽民跟着黄仁俊。漆黑奔驰也加入可笑的排队游戏，幽灵似的跟在他们身后，轻点油门，速度大约只有十码，开得很不痛快。车窗无声息地摇了上去，黄仁俊看不真切里面。

 

罗渽民说：“我家的车，配的司机。”

 

黄仁俊哦了一声。

 

是个少爷。他想。

 

*  
到达KTV刚刚好日落，柑橘橙黄夹杂少许紫色的光影斜着切过已经闪闪发光的霓虹招牌，上面三个正楷大字：好乐迪。俗烂又喜庆，毫无创意，全城光同名的就得往十个跑。光看这几个字就不得不让人咧开点嘴角，也不知道是因为大白话的俗，还是根植于脑内无意识的反应。墙壁上的LED屏幕麻木播放着时下最流行的热歌舞曲，它可能一天有十八个小时都在工作，比当代学子都兢兢业业，如今稍显倦态，低画质的MV在它脸上成了一块块辨认不清的马赛克。

 

十几个人涌进大堂，里面早就人声鼎沸，全是考完试出来浪的高三生，这下又进来一拨人，瓮里的鳖更多了。

 

互相认识的鳖也多，哪怕不是一起来的，胡乱相认把池水搅得更浑更滚烫。黄仁俊躲队伍最后头也不能免刑，被钟辰乐一把拉前面跟二班班花套近乎去了，没人愿意提考试，光说些暑假准备去哪里旅游，有什么剧要补的七八闲话。黄仁俊为没营养对话提供个脸就行，思绪在钟辰乐第二次提到要单独请班花吃饭时彻底逃跑。

 

他在的位置刚好能看见罗渽民，似乎没人认识他，没人要去和他说话，他一个人孤零零地站那儿，靠着墙壁一言不发，和闹哄哄的大堂截然相反。

 

二班班花顺着黄仁俊眼神看过去，说：“那不是罗渽民吗？”

 

“你认识？”

 

“我们班的我不认识？”她哑然失笑，“就是不怎么来学校。”

 

“也不怎么合群。”她末了补上一句。

 

“我看还行。”黄仁俊说。

 

那边李楷灿开好了包房，招呼他们快点过来。黄仁俊被人群往前挤了几步，回头看罗渽民还在原地，退回队伍后头，拉拉他的衣服，示意一块儿走。

 

去往豪华大包的路上要通过一条长长的通道，没有滥用的红丝绒浮夸装饰，藏蓝穹顶洒满荧光，把所有人都照成统一色调，头发是墨水蓝的生丝，墙壁两侧贴着由深到浅的渐变光束，好像古早科幻电影里的时空隧道，是主人公也不知道最终会通向哪里的通道。前方带路的服务员走得很快，他们跟在后面亦步亦趋，如初入未知星系的好奇外来客。

 

走廊尽头分出两条窄路，通往左侧的路口竖了卫生间的标志，服务员带他们往右边走，道路变窄使得一大帮子人挤在口头变换队形。

 

罗渽民本就站在最后，早早后退使他轻易脱离人群的摩肩。黄仁俊被逼得往后连踩了几步，一直退到后背接触上有体温的躯体才停止。

 

他回头，是罗渽民，这是他第二次撞上他了，在总共只见过两次的基础上。他们还没完全脱离荧光通道，头顶深谧的藏蓝均匀洒在罗渽民睫毛、鼻子、嘴巴上，整颗头颅成了外星画布，精致五官是画布上可悲的伤痕。他垂眼看贴在胸前的黄仁俊，眼白也染上了铁锈色的蓝，在人造黑暗中呈现一种诡异感。

 

黄仁俊看得很不舒服，转过头跟着人流继续往前走。

 

*  
服务员把三打啤酒端上来的时候，钟辰乐已经未醉先high，抱着话筒高歌一曲《青藏高原》，说是要先开开嗓。他嚎“高”那个音已经好几秒，势有不把气唱断不罢休的劲头，惹得底下什么都可以拿来笑的十八九少年乐得在沙发翻滚。服务员在狼嚎和哄笑中淡定地开瓶，然后悄悄退了出去。

 

黄仁俊坐在沙发一角，远离点唱机的那侧，专注地吃爆米花和果盘，偶尔在钟辰乐破音的时候给面子地笑到露出虎牙。

 

“你不去唱歌？”身边罗渽民问。

 

“不去。”

 

“唱得不好？”

 

“我饿了，想吃东西。”

 

罗渽民忍笑，起身拿过台面上的两瓶啤酒，一瓶摆在自己面前，一瓶塞到黄仁俊手里，“爆米花太干，喝点饮料解渴。”

 

很少会听有人把啤酒形容成饮料，黄仁俊握着冰冻瓶身看他，他神情自然，不觉得自己说辞有什么错误。玻璃瓶在手温下淌汗，水珠顺着小拇指滴落在黄仁俊光洁的膝盖上，今天天气闷热他出门前换上了短裤。他拿手背随意抹了下膝盖，在罗渽民的注视下喝了今晚第一口酒。

 

世界新十大未解之谜第一条是，明明在承认酒不好喝后，又前赴后继地续上第二口。黄仁俊没逃出这个怪圈，搏命喝汽水的年纪，只尝得出酒精的苦，却着了魔般捧着手里玻璃瓶不放下。

 

李楷灿那边敬起酒来，高考这道枷锁解开后便有人开始迫不及待跳入另一个成人规矩，被绑的命。他晃到黄仁俊面前时，可能已经喝了两瓶，脚步虚浮，但扯着黄仁俊胳膊的力道还是很大。

 

“干了吗？”李楷灿看着黄仁俊瓶子里剩不到一半的酒。

 

黄仁俊笑笑把酒瓶碰上去。

 

身体一下摄入大量酒精后，黄仁俊回到沙发用手肘撑着膝盖，在洁白皮肤上印出粉色的两片痕迹，他需要时间消化一下不适应的胃部。

 

“你酒没了。”罗渽民说。

 

黄仁俊低着头不理他。

 

罗渽民把摆面前的酒挪过来，落在黄仁俊视线里，淡黄色的液体仍维持刚开瓶的高度，他一口没喝。

 

“你可以喝我这瓶。”

 

黄仁俊没说话，也没接过酒瓶，罗渽民的手僵持在半空，展开一场无声拉锯。

 

“这种时候，你要劝我吃爆米花或者水果比较合理。”

 

“哦是吗？我不知道。”

 

罗渽民的回答带着不谙世事的天真，他瞪大的双眼试图在给这份善意佐证。

 

来自罗渽民的好意让他感到危险，手机适时震动，黄仁俊看了下闪烁屏幕推开罗渽民的手走出包间。是妈妈打来的，不外乎问他在哪里玩，什么时候回家，钟辰乐一边大喊二班班花名字一边唱《死了都要爱》的狼嚎穿透墙面，黄仁俊捂着听筒走远了些，回答电话那头现在在KTV玩，就学校附近那家，可能晚点回家或者直接去小灿辰乐家睡了。妈妈知道今天是这帮虎孩子好不容易的放松日，只再多关照句注意安全，黄仁俊在走廊嗯嗯点头，说妈我会照顾好自己的，晚安。

 

他收起手机转身，不远处有个人影模模糊糊靠在包厢口。

 

罗渽民拦住想开门的黄仁俊，“我很无聊。”

 

“无聊你可以回家。”

 

罗渽民立马改口，“刚刚你不在里面，我很无聊。”

 

黄仁俊一脸“你想干嘛”，想到人是无缘无故被自己拉来的，无声叹了口气，说：“我准备回家了，你也走吗？”

 

“那让我送你好不好，司机还在楼下。”

 

黄仁俊怪异地看他一眼，推开门回到热舌燥浪的空间，钟辰乐已经抱着话筒跳到台面上，随着高音迸发手舞足蹈地踢倒了一个酒瓶，金黄液体翻卷着生命短暂的白沫从瓶口一路流逝到厚重地毯。也许那儿被酒打湿过无数次，未曾干燥过，拨开起球的糙面，内芯是繁殖已久的黑色斑菌。

 

他在角落找到李楷灿，对方大概喝醉了，头侧枕在沙发靠背上，在黄仁俊和他说自己要先走的时候，又无意识地猛地弹起来，嘴里喃喃，我酒呢。

 

被灌了半瓶之后，黄仁俊终于得到赦免，先行一步离开包厢。罗渽民还在门外等他，看到黄仁俊出来，露出笑容把手机收好，欠了欠身，左臂伸向他，每一寸都恰到好处，像个生错时代的绅士。

 

黄仁俊拍掉他邀请的手，向KTV大门走去。

 

漆黑奔驰果然还停在门口，也不知道使了什么法子不被商家驱赶，安稳盘踞在劲歌外放、霓虹闪烁的迷彩世界外，宛如一座毫无生气的孤岛。

 

有人从车里钻出来，三十出头的样子，全套西装，不苟言笑，看着好像隔离区里走出来的病化僵尸。他绕到车后方，打开车门，恭敬地立在车边一动不动。

 

“这是阿斌。”罗渽民介绍。

 

黄仁俊不想知道他的司机叫什么，走下台阶钻进奔驰。车里果然如孤岛一样冷，密不透风的浓雾环绕，冷气打得又低又足，黄仁俊皮肤迅速起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。罗渽民和司机进来后狭小空间并没有如黄仁俊所想的因为人体聚集而升温，黄仁俊甚至觉得罗渽民的体温比冷气还低，他坐在旁边感受不到一点热度。

 

他和司机说了地址，把头摆在靠背和窗户形成的夹角里，他喜欢同时感受后脑勺的柔软和脸颊的冰冷感。车里很香，大概是放了车载香水或者熏香，馥郁树脂味冲破鼻腔，勾缠体内酒精，静静流淌在黄仁俊每一根血管中。

 

他侧着脑袋看窗外闪过的黑夜剪影，和连贯每处黑山、高楼的光束，在沉默的球形天幕下为普世男女提供照亮前路的人工银河，因为星星早已失踪多年。

 

沾染酒精的血液催他入眠，黄仁俊缓缓阖上眼皮，他想过一会就该到家了。

 

*  
城际高速蜿蜒盘踞，如蜘蛛网缠绕在N市老城和新城之间，黑色汽车幽灵般出现蛛丝尽头，微弱的车前光无法撕裂群山剪影，破开小口后迅速被更浓郁的黑夜猛兽吞没。脚底城市弓成蛇背，它在游走，从高速支架下悄无声息离开原点。对面车道驶来大型货运卡车，相遇时刻巨大的车轮轰鸣声震醒了头靠在窗上的黄仁俊。

 

外面不是熟悉的景致，他家附近不会有低哑的田野和野蛮的卡车，黄仁俊疑惑不已，迅速摸出手机，屏幕上的数字距他离开KTV已经过去许久。

 

他连忙看身边罗渽民，罗渽民似乎一直在等他醒来，视线交接后还是那副捉摸不定笑的模样。

 

“这不是去我家的路。”

 

“我知道。”罗渽民毫不羞愧。

 

“那要开到哪儿？”

 

“马上就到了。”

 

前方出现一条岔路，汽车没打方向灯沉默地转进岔路，黄仁俊急忙把脸贴上车窗但只看到绿色路标一角。

 

他揪过罗渽民的衬衣，“你要带我去哪里？”

 

定制绸缎衬衫在黄仁俊的指缝间留下不平整的褶皱，像在揉杂他的好心情。罗渽民没有回答他，专注于一根一根地掰开他手指，另一手试图把褶皱摊平，他在某些事上有非常严重的强迫症。

 

信号灯在无人街头空亮，车子无视夜空蓦现的桔黄烟头，踩下油门飞速驶过，随后又放缓慢慢驶入居民区。午夜住宅像褪去浪潮后的海滩，喧嚣隔于耳背，裸露大地才是海洋生物最后的归宿。透过玻璃窗的点点家火于白日浮浪后的海边遗贝，黄仁俊突然感到安心一些。两边灯笼形状的路灯洒出柔和、昏黄的光线，飞蛾扑闪聚集于半弧之下，远比没有灯光惨淡漆黑的高速公路来得温馨。

 

一幢幢隐藏在篱笆和树影间的小屋出现又远离黄仁俊的视线，他发现这大概是个别墅区。车子在经过一个巨大的欧式喷泉后，又往前驶了一段距离最终停在与其他高相似性的别墅前。

 

“到了。”罗渽民说。

 

黄仁俊初升的荒唐安心一下被粉碎，罗渽民扯着他手臂下车，比李楷灿用得力要大上许多。

 

他被箍着手腕向前，酒精的效用超乎他的想象，让他无力反抗。黑洞洞的大门在面前缓缓敞开，里面透不出一丝光，比黄仁俊见过的所有黑都要深邃，被吞噬的恐惧使他双脚发软，不得不再次抓皱罗渽民的衬衣。

 

“我不想进去。”黄仁俊的声音在颤抖。

 

“别怕。”罗渽民温柔得仿佛他不是一切的始作俑者。

 

他带着黄仁俊走进大门，没有开灯，在黑暗中驾轻就熟地绕过红木沙发和翡翠屏风。地砖很凉，他们光脚踩着，低于体温的触感从脚底攀升，但无论如何都浇熄不了罗渽民的行动。他从第一次见面起就想捏住黄仁俊的手腕，如愿以偿后果然如他所想是大拇指和食指就能圈起来的纤细。

 

终点是罗渽民的房间，他啪地打开房灯，趁黄仁俊为突如其来的光亮而闭眼时，推他肩膀让他倒在自己床上。黄仁俊成了浪潮从海床推来的珍贝，潮水褪去后遗留在皲裂旱地，他将经受紫外线的伤害和顽劣恶童的玩弄。

 

“你要干吗？”黄仁俊的手背覆盖着双眼。

 

罗渽民开始解自己衬衫纽扣，他的指尖已经从锁骨移到了胸前，“你还不知道吗？”

 

*  
清醒梦里黄仁俊养了一只猫，比他之前见过的样子都要好看，宝石绿的眼睛，通体雪白的皮毛，体型格外大，几乎有半人那么高。猫会说话，他跑到黄仁俊腿上告诉他自己叫娜娜，梦里一切都合理化，黄仁俊深信不疑他的猫会说话。他很喜欢娜娜，阴天晴天雨天都带去上课，去吃冰，去画室。画面一转，是辰乐在糖水档口和自己说话，他舀着碗里的姜撞奶指身边的椅子说，你确定你养的是猫吗。他疑惑，娜娜抬头，熟悉的、温驯的猫脸变成了一张陌生的脸。人脸。又像猫。那脸咧开猫唇，黄仁俊却什么都听不见。「黄仁俊」，钟辰乐喊他，不是平常高人一度的音调，他转头看去，童年玩伴的脸变成了那张像猫人脸。他在微笑，脸在微笑，这使得黄仁俊不寒而栗。「黄仁俊，黄仁俊」，还有更多的声音潮水一般袭来，从眼眶钻进脑皮层。糖水铺子里的食客，走来走去忙碌的服务员蓦地变成了那张脸，他们维持着原先僵硬的动作，瞳仁却直勾勾盯着黄仁俊，嘴巴不停张张合合。

 

嗡——嗡嗡——这是糖水铺片椽瓦崩前黄仁俊最后听到的声音。

 

他猛地醒来，陷于床中央。恐惧感太过真实的梦，使他感到非常不舒服，他盯着天花板和天花板上垂坠繁杂的吊灯浑浑噩噩，似乎在回忆梦境又或者什么都不想。

 

有一侧被子滑落床沿，像冰淇淋溶化。黄仁俊掀开被子，赤裸的上身直接与空气照面，手臂背面起了鸡皮疙瘩，他当务之急是找到被剥落的衣裤来遮盖印记。并不难找，白色t恤和黑色短裤被人用心叠在床头柜上，整齐得如新衣装在购物袋里，这让黄仁俊觉得更恶心了。

 

在梦萦绕他脑海的那段时间里，嗡嗡的声音再次出现，黄仁俊忍着不适穿上裤子，爬上装有防盗窗的飘窗向外看去。对面房子的篱笆内有人在除草，她穿着鹅黄色的套装，贵妇人的装扮，推动家用除草机在自家领地上横冲直撞。草坪上仿佛积了多年的灰，藏了万只蚁虫，碾过草皮时大力且不绝的嗡嗡声如斩碎皮骨一般悲壮。事实上在黄仁俊的眼里，那些草不过刚冒出嫩头，在大好年华里就被外力横腰割断。

 

就像他。他就像草。

 

黄仁俊在飘窗下的地毯上找到了手机，昨晚它被砸到罗渽民身上又落于此处，还有7%的电，可以坚持一个电话或者二十分钟微信的时间。他用2%的电看完了未读的几十条信息，有钟辰乐一连十发表情包问他为什么先走，二班班花凌晨发来的「睡了吗」，没有李楷灿的，他也许到现在还在睡觉。

 

4%的电量被用来回拨给妈妈，黄仁俊整理好语调让自己如往常平和安静，妈我才醒，啊没有，嗓子没哑，可能才睡醒缺水了。昨晚睡得挺好的，只是小灿他喝太多了还没醒，黄仁俊看了眼防盗窗，继续说，他还在宿醉，我等会照顾他会晚点回来。嗯嗯我肯定会关照好自己的啦，拜拜。

 

挂断后手机只剩百分之一的电量，这大概是青少年最焦虑的噩梦，黄仁俊决定去找一根充电线，让自己做些什么是伪装淡定的最好方式。

 

他在房间里搜寻了一圈，无果，推开门走到客厅。罗渽民也不在客厅。昨晚披上黑色外套的物状现在他终于能看清，大片绿色的屏风，刷得惨白的墙壁和每扇必装的防盗窗，都让黄仁俊有种身处监狱的感觉。摆放在梨木架上的华美珊瑚是他同牢房的狱友，沉默地看着他在宽大的客厅里无头乱撞。

 

但他什么也没找到，这间房子像不存在人生活的痕迹，所有物什都摆在它应该出现的地方，而不是实际上它会出现的位置，黄仁俊无力坐上沙发，他的手机在发出电量殆尽前的最后一次哀嚎。

 

*  
罗渽民回来的时候心情不错，哼着不知曲调的歌，司机跟在他身后，手上提着两个塑料袋。罗渽民看到黄仁俊坐在沙发上，笑得更开心了。

 

“你在等我吗？”

 

“我要回家。”黄仁俊说。

 

罗渽民置若罔闻，“昨晚睡得还好吗，我睡得很好。”

 

一点都不好，他被两个噩梦贯穿，直到现在还有排异反应。

 

“我要回家。”黄仁俊继续说。

 

罗渽民绕过绿色屏风，他对监狱般的环境熟视无睹，“我买了饭，陪我吃饭吧。”

 

“我要回......”

 

“吃好了让你回家。”罗渽民一下子敛起笑容。

 

“我还没刷牙。”黄仁俊老实说。

 

仿佛听到了什么惊天笑话，罗渽民再度抽动鼻子笑了出来，他的肩膀随之颤抖，少年骨骼已经抽条，像一只折去翅膀的蝴蝶试图起飞。

 

“我不嫌弃你。”他笑咪咪地说，不过还是给黄仁俊指了一个方向。

 

黄仁俊洗漱完后走出比他自己房间还大的卫生间，打包的菜式已经摆好，红的绿的铺满了半个餐桌。应该是司机摆的，因为罗渽民还懒洋洋坐在沙发上，头朝着他的方向。

 

罗渽民帮黄仁俊拉开座椅，黄仁俊绕了一下来到餐桌另一侧。

 

“我坐这边好了。”

 

他侧了下头没说话，坐下来开始拨弄油得发亮的口味虾。

 

这是一顿时间点很奇怪的饭，介于午饭和晚饭中间，黄仁俊不觉得饿，他没有胃口，机械性地夹面前的青菜。罗渽民吃得很斯文，小口咬着土豆，看得出他受过良好的教养礼仪，但只适用于餐桌。司机大概是走了，空旷的餐厅回荡着两个人咀嚼的声音。

 

黄仁俊放下筷子问他，“这里是你家吗？”

 

“不是。”房子必须得有人才是家，不然就是单纯的房子。

 

黄仁俊哦了一声，“我吃好了。”

 

“就吃这么点，等会你体力够吗？”罗渽民的话耐人寻味。

 

“你说过我吃好了让我回家的。”

 

“我什么时候说过？”他眼神天真仿佛一个正在经历失忆病症的男孩。

 

“半小时前。”

 

罗渽民慢条斯理咽下最后一口土豆，笑了，“阿仁，你真好骗。”

 

黄仁俊气到发抖，猛地站起来，他腿撞在餐桌边缘，食盒中的红油汤水溅到白色餐桌，像一泊刚离开手腕的血液，仍未凝固仍然鲜艳。

 

“我和我家人说好今晚回家的。”

 

“你可以说住在朋友家，或者。”罗渽民似乎在认真帮他找理由，“要不我直接打给阿姨说你在这儿好了，接下来一个星期都不能回家。”

 

“一劳永逸。”

 

黄仁俊骂他有病，他盯着罗渽民精致漂亮的脸蛋想看出疯狂，但他依旧平静，眼神真挚，好像说了一句再稀松平常不过的提议。

 

他是真的想把自己留在这里。

 

黄仁俊不再看他，气急败坏地离开餐厅，罗渽民小口啜着鱼汤看他背影。大门没被反锁，他打开门随便抓了鞋子就踏出去。

 

“黄仁俊。”罗渽民在他身后高喊。

 

“你走不出去的。你没有钱，手机也没有电了吧，这里不是N市，你找不到路的。”

 

黄仁俊没有迟疑，依旧往前走。

 

“阿斌在外面，你不会想被架回来的。”

 

那辆漆黑奔驰果然如走狗般停在屋外，除了阿斌，还有一个他没见过的男人靠在车门上抽烟，同样的黑西装和寸头，大概又是罗渽民的保镖。他在看见黄仁俊出来后，立马把烟扔在柏油路面，用脚踩灭，隔着篱笆的距离如暴兽盯住弱小猎物一般。

 

“乖。”罗渽民的声音又响起，“阿仁，回来吧。”

 

*  
罗渽民在黄仁俊挂断电话后抽走了他的手机。他觉得自己从没有这么耐心过，耐心等他手机充电，耐心等他打好电话，遇见黄仁俊后似乎把他本年度的耐心份额都用尽了，以至于把黄仁俊压在床上时显得太过急躁。

 

在罗渽民形而上的青春叛逆期里，试过好多有趣无聊的把戏，他有资本挥霍，坐实二世祖名头。没有人迷恋变坏，罗渽民也是，他只是喜欢禁忌的刺激感，因为这些坏事在你成年后那都不叫个事儿了，比如尼古丁和酒精。从十七跨入十八，有些把戏变得味同嚼蜡，他生性爱玩，刻入骨子里的天性让他急吼吼开拓新玩法，绑住黄仁俊让他想起那些曾自以为快乐的日子。

 

他抚了抚衬衫下摆薛定谔的褶皱，抓住黄仁俊的手腕使它们在他头顶固定。黄仁俊还不是很听话，也许过段时间就好了，最坏最霍乱的游戏于起始点就是挑战，他毫无愧疚，甚至有自信驯服玩具。

 

进入的时候黄仁俊突然不叫喊了，他试图遮住自己的眼睛，可惜他的手被粘黏于头顶，被罗渽民交握着，于是他只好闭上眼睛。罗渽民腾出空来低头亲他眼皮，被亲吻和睁眼看他对于黄仁俊来说都饱含痛苦，仿佛掠夺他所有心高气傲的自尊心，比身体深处的不适更让人煎熬。

 

他侧过头颅把视线放在窗帘上，数着窗帘上究竟有几朵花，有几片绿叶，放空使他的灵魂漂浮在两具青涩躯体之上，短暂忘却从内到外的毁灭。

 

黄仁俊的无意识使得罗渽民感到不满，他更加横冲直撞了起来。强硬固定从他的手腕来到发间，罗渽民抓着他细软头发更用力地顶进去，四肢交叠使得他无处可逃，毫无一点温情、歉意可言。粗鲁的开拓让黄仁俊仿佛听到自己的软肉在高温中筋挛蜷缩的痛苦，手指在烈火烹油中抓挠床单的撕拉。

 

黄仁俊的刘海有些长，躺下来搭在他纤长的睫毛上，他开始哭，哭得很凶，眼泪黏着头发乱成一团，成了分泌愤怒和悲伤的介质，在他眉眼间暧昧纠缠。

 

他稍抬起头，把眼泪抹上罗渽民胸膛，像被碾碎的粉红花瓣的尸液，一时服软使后者停顿掠夺，覆下身来拥抱变脸玩具，仿佛五岁孩童真诚又内疚。但他已经十八，再也不像五岁时候玩坏玩具心痛到沉郁。

 

“明天我想回家。”黄仁俊的声音沙哑无比。

 

他在罗渽民怀里，被汗打湿，浑身都是糟糕的味道，也许过不了多久他的皮肤就会生出青苔，睫毛挂上蛛丝，而罗渽民清清爽爽一个人，性爱中仍和湖泊一样清洌的味道。黄仁俊想或许未来有一天他会在湖泊中淹死，但现在他站在深渊边缘，即将于战栗和抽搐中溺亡。

 

罗渽民继续拉他入污泥，在浮木彻底枯朽之前，他用很小的声音，游离在喘息之上，轻轻地说。

 

“好。”


End file.
